Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, most of current sliding vane compressors are provided with a cylinder 1 side exhaust structure. In order to ensure the normal use of various working conditions, besides usually providing an exhaust port 2 and an exhaust valve disc at a compression ending position, an intermediate exhaust port 4 is also provided at a middle position of a compression cavity 3. Further, an exhaust valve disc (also referred to as a pressure relief valve) is also provided to prevent overpressure in a low load working condition. At the same time, due to structural constraints, the sliding vane compressor side exhaust has a smaller effective area but a larger exhaust resistance and loss, consequently a lower energy efficiency. In addition, due to a large clearance volume existing in the exhaust port 2, the remaining gas cannot be discharged from a bump body of the sliding vane compressor. As the sliding vane continues to rotate, the remaining high pressure gas expands to a lower pressure chamber therebehind, which needs to repeat the compression, thereby wasting power consumption of the sliding vane compressor.